Loving Fear- an H20Vanoss fanfic
by MossiStone
Summary: When Jonathan is attacked by a family member while on a Skype call with Evan, can Evan help keep Delirious out of trouble? Someone else is after Jonathan and Evan refuses to let him be harmed. H20Vanoss in (possibly) later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jonathan is hurt while on a Skype call with Evan (a prompt from maonethedwarf on tumble)

WARNING, ABUSE IF YOU GET TRIGGERED EASILY OR DONT LIKE, PLEASE DONT READ.

Jonathan wasnt really sure what he did, or didnt do for that matter. But what he did know is that what ever he did... He was damn sorry for it.

He was talking to Evan on a Skype video chat, Evan had his camera on and Jonathan kept his off. Jonathan explained how he was in his mothers house for the weekend during a family reunion. His mother had wanted him to stay.

"Hey.. Delirious."

"mhmm?" Came the responding question.

"...what do you look like?" Vanoss asked his best friend. And even though Jonathan was, in fact, Evans best friend, Evan still hasn't had the privilege of seeing him face to face. He desperately wanted to see him, the mysterious air about his crazy friend always drew him in.

This came as a surprise to Jonathan and he was torn, 'should I show him? What if he hates me.. or what I look like!?'

"...do you...really want to see?"

Evan knew he could see him and nodded his head vigorously. "I really do." Evan could practically hear the fear.

"...just. promise me you won't hate me.."

This confused Evan greatly.

"Jonathan.." Evan used his first name for the first time since starting the call. "Why would I-..." As he spoke, his words were choked out by the large black screen suddenly illuminating and showing his best friend.

Jonathan had his head down, his brown hair slightly shaggy but still short. He looked up and his bright blue eyes made Evan forget to breathe.

Suddenly Evan started to laugh, startling Jonathan and making his eyes water.

Evan was laughing... Laughing. Jonathan felt himself tear up slightly and then asked Evan why he was laughing. Expecting a 'because your ugly and I don't know why I ever talked to you, that's why. Idiot' but when Evan looked back into his eyes all he said was "Wow. Your...beautiful."

Evan watched as Jonathan's eyes widened, the tears shimmering in his lower lids. His blue irises shining and surprised.

"R-really?" Jonathan asked wetly.

"Yes. You're fucking gorgeous. Damn... Even more than I imagined." Evan confessed to his best friend. He leaned back slightly in his office chair as Jonathan wiped his eyes. Laughing quietly in his bubbly way.

They talked for a bit more. An hour later found Evan joking about how he, wildcat, and nogla played WAW. Jonathan laughed hard and Evan felt his heart melt at the sight. They talked for about 15 minutes more, calming down and relaxing when Evan heard, or rather saw the door behind Jonathan open forcefully. Jonathan turned quickly. His fear hidden under his voiced confusion.

"M-mom? Whats wrong?"

Evan saw Jonathan tense as his Mother stalked up to him. He felt his stomach drop and churn fiercely when Jonathan's mother stalked closer.

He voiced a shout of interference when her fist shot up and clubbed Jonathan's head. Jonathan flew from his chair and his legs must have jolted his desk because the camera was now haphazardly centered on the middle of the room. It was tilted but Evan, to his dismay, could see Jonathan's upper body and he had full view of the woman. (She is obviously never going to have the right to be Jonathan's mother in his eyes.)His shout did nothing to quell her anger and distract her. Jonathan whimpered and cradled his ear and cheek. She bent down and dragged him closer to her, giving Evan a better (not really!) view of Jonathan. Evan watched with fearful eyes as she snarled.

"I told you to take the Fucking. Trash. Out!" Each word was punctuated by a forceful shake.

"Mom, you told me to do that yesterday!" Jonathan whimpered.

"Its still. FULL." She began to scream.

"That's...ufgh! Because-gah- we had guests over and you take out the trash.. AH!" As Jonathan was whimpering this the woman kicked his stomach. After he finished she kicked his face. He shouted and covered it, curling in on himself as she rained fists and feet upon him, some catching his arms. Most finding their way to his stomach or chest. Evan was frozen.

' ...oh god. What to do! Fuck she's crazy... I can't do anything!'

Jonathan's head phones are still plugged in and won't give off his voice.

He can't help him, what the fuck was he doing watching? He needs to- LUKE.

He almost completely forgot, Cartoonz lives like 7 minutes away from Jonathan. Evan heard a loud crack pound it's way into his ears and a horrific screech from Jonathan. He snapped his focus back and saw one of his arms completely bent, bone sticking out of his forearm and he started to cry. "Help me... Mom stop." His quiet pleas broke Evan in two. He screamed once more out of fear. "Stop! Stop it! You'll kill him!" She didn't stop and began to smash his head. She stomped his head and suddenly Jonathans cries quieted. The arm protecting his face slackened. She went back to attacking his torso.

Evan shot up and grabbed his cell phone. Dialing Cartoonz' number, he held his breath. 'Please.. please. Answer now.' The phone rang and rang. Suddenly it picked up. "Sup?"

"Luke! Go to Jonathan's house now! He's being hurt!"

"What?! W-"

"Luke!.. Oh god I think she's gonna kill him."

"I'm going! Stay on the phone."

Evan heard a door slam and feet on concrete. The engine of a car sounded and suddenly there were screaching tires.

"I'm going as ducking fast as I can. What's going on Evan?"

Luke's crisis deepened voice startled Evan out of his frantic thoughts.

"We were talking and his mother. She just came in and attacked him...He's not moving and she won't stop." Evan responded, voice tight.

"Lemme hang up. I'm almost there!" He turned back to see her stop her beating for a moment. "That should teach you, burden." She spat. As she walked out of the room Evan sat there, holding his breath. Jonathan hadn't stirred yet. Even when he was being hit. Suddenly loud shouts of protest filtered through Evans speakers.

Suddenly a very flustered and worried looking Luke was in the camera shot. He instantly fell to the ground besides Jonathan and put his hand in his neck, checking for a pulse. It was present and strong. Luke sighed and suddenly the very angered and flustered woman came running in. "Get out of my house NOW! OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE." She shouted at Luke.

She stomped forward and Luke put himself between her and Jonathan. "Back off lady, the cops are already on the way and I have video evidance of what you did. So. Back. Off." Luke growled. The woman's expression turned to horror as she raced to be anywhere but there.

Luke looked up at the computer, seeing Evan wave his hands and point to Jonathan's headphones. Luke pulled the plug out and Evan suddenly started to freak out. "Oh, god is he okay is he dead? Where did she go!? What happened?!"

"Evan, Evan! He's alive. Okay? He's bleeding a lot though, so I'm gonna lift him so his arm wont rub the floor." Evan nodded.

There was a short stomping of feet in the hall and then a woman in a uniform came in. She knelt by Luke and pulled her shoulder radio to her lips and said. "Get the EMT in here, we have an unconscious victim, Broken arm and bruising are visible." She rested her hand on Luke's shoulder. "Are you the one who called in?" He nodded. "Were you present when.. it happened?" He shook his head and pointed to the screen with Evan on it. "He saw it. Called me, and I called you guys."

Evan spent a decent amount of time talking to the lady, by then Jonathan was loaded on a stretcher. He was being wheeled out when Luke told Evan what hospital they were going to.

Evan got the hint and after gathering things up and giving the police his number and home address he ran out the door and drove to the airport. He was visiting Jonathan.

Jonathan opened his eyes, there was a deep throb in his chest and his arm burned slightly. He felt the weight of a cast. His face felt sore and he felt a needle in his other arm. He was in a hospital and when he turned his head he saw Luke there. "Luke?" He croaked, voice hoarse from screaming. Luke nodded and smiled broadly. "Someones here to see you Bro." And then Evan was above him, smiling and looking on the edge of tears. "Eyyyy.." Jonathan said weakly smiling softly at them. This made Evan snort and Luke chuckle.

"H-how bad is it?" He asked.

"Well, you have two bruised ribs and a broken arm, some huge bruises too." Luke answered.

Jonathan felt himself tear up and he lifted his arms, Luke and Evan both leaned in and let Jonathan hug them. Jonathan let the tears roll. He let them go and suddenly they all laughed. Jonathan was safe. For now.

Let me know if I should continue:3


	2. Chapter 2

IM SO SORRY...

Extreme fluff.

I FORGOT I POSTED THIS HERE!

Guys... I will now update this and add more and take requests I'm so sorry.

-any way... Have any requests? Shoot me a message and I will see what I can do:) I will now check this place out everyday.

Jonathan walked with a slow pace, easing himself down the few steps on the front porch. He was barefoot, and it had just rained last night. As he reached the ground, he balanced lightly on his feet and walked to the mailbox. He hissed as he felt small pebbles dig into his heels from his driveway.

"Little shits.." He grumbled. Shaking the rocks from his feet. The door creaked as he opened the mailbox, and peered inside. Seeing no mail, he groaned and just decided to bolt across the muddy yard to get back to his warm and comfy house.

His feet were sopping and mud was in between his toes, the loud squelchsquelchof the mud making him shudder. He jumped the porch steps when he made it to them, sliding and leaving large streaks of wet earth. "Gross." Came a voice from inside the door. "Don't get that in here, or Luke will kill you."

"Sure he will... He loves me." Jonathan sing-songed, sticking his tongue out at Evan. Evan was visiting both Luke and Jonathan, since Luke had demanded Jonathan to live with him for "safe keeping". Jonathan had hesitantly said yes, (he didn't want to be a burden...) and moved in.

Now that Evan had seen his face, Jonathan's life had turned around 180 degrees. It had been 2 years since the horrible hospital visit that sealed his friendship with Evan. His life was back on track, and with frequent visits from said Canadian, he even considered a face reveal on his channel. Though there were still some problems, Jonathan's mother was to be released in a year.

He honestly didn't know what to do about it. He supposed it was his fault, he hadn't pressed charges because it was his mom. That in turn, made her time in prison a lot shorter. But he wasn't afraid... Never would be again.

Not with Evan and Luke around.

In fact, Jonathan's life had gotten exponentially better two weeks after his release from the hospital.

His casted arm was in a sling, and his bruising just starting to fade. They had gotten home that night and settled in quickly. Evan had yet to leave, worried sick over Jon and even made him food. It was just a simple Mac 'N' cheese, but it was sweet none the less. The three of them hung on the couch watching movies until Luke decided to head to bed, leaving Jon and Evan alone.

"You know..." Evan said quietly, after Luke had been gone for almost an hour. "I was so scared you were gonna die." He admitted with wet eyes, staring at Jonathan. "It made me realize something..."

"What was it?" Jonathan whispered and felt butterflies in his gut, it twisting and flipping.

"I...don't know how to say this, and you'll probably hate me for it..." Evan sighed, "but if it bothers you I'll leave for good...okay?"

"I would never hate you... What is it?"

"I.. Love you Jonathan, always have, since we started really playing with each other and becoming friends."

It was Evans turn to feel his stomach twist and jolt. He closed his eyes, waiting for rejection, when he felt small weight in his lap.

Jonathan was laying with his head resting on Evans legs, eyes dripping and bright with tears.

"Evan I..."

Evan opened his mouth to apologize and get up, when a pair of chapped lips sealed over his. He kissed back quickly and the kiss slowed.

They pulled back and panted.

"Wow..." Evan smiled. He wanted to kiss him again, kiss him until he became dizzy. And so he did, relishing in the taste and feel of Jonathan.

They pulled back once more, lips red and kiss swollen.

"I love you too Evan.." Jonathan admitted while curling up against him.

The sigh of happiness made Jon's heart swell.

Reflecting on his life in the present always made him happy, he wiped his feet and stepped inside. He grinned as Evan swiftly kissed him.

His life, was good.

That was, until he got a letter in the mail a few weeks ago.

Okay guys, I'm so sorry for taking so long, I honestly forgot I posted

This story here. I'm sorry this chapter probably sucks, but if ou have ideas for the next fic, I'll gladly hear them.

Please Continue your support! Love. you all!

SORRY ITS SO SHORT TOO.


End file.
